


All of You

by rojy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: She was angry at the residents of storybook's way of thinking.





	All of You

She hated how they would look down on “Hook”. It was a good thing that they had accepted him after he decided to change his ways. It took them a while but still.

She did not like how people separated between Killian Jones and Hook, like separating between good and bad. Living beings are more complex than such a shallow judgement. They had just stumbled upon a some of the towns people who think that way. She was upset and he noticed.

“Love,” He was concerned. She hadn’t told him before about how that matter frustrated her. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing.” She replied quietly.

His eyes looked into her playfully saying ‘ _You know it won’t fool me’._ She gave him a small smile knowing it was true.

Her smile faded as she said “I just don’t like how people think. Hook is bad while Killian is good. No person is purely evil or purely good. That way of thinking is just wrong and arrogant.”

He was silent listening to her then smirked “You’re upset for my sake?”

 _Why doesn’t he take it more seriously?_ It had upset her for a long while. She said a bit more agitated and emotional than before “Yes, you don’t really accept someone unless you accept him as a whole. We’re more complex than that. Everyone had done things they are not very proud of ”

He stood there grinning to himself like a fool. He got closer to her his arms circling her and pulling her into his embrace. The frustration she felt started to melt away in his arms.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” She said in quite voice as she rested her head on his chest.

“Who wouldn’t?” Happiness evident on his whole being. “I just care about what people who’re important to me think.” He came closet to her ear and whispered “I wouldn’t mind hearing it too”

Flirty habits die hard but it wasn’t jut about that. He wanted to hear her say it. She smirked. He was a greedy man who liked to be loved and pampered and she will gladly give in.

She cupped his face with both hands and said softly and fondly “I love you with all of your flaws and despite what the people would ever think or say. Even when there are somethings I disagree with, I learned to accept them. I want to be together with you.” She hugged him tighter and continued “Even if you go back to piracy. I always loved adventure anyway”

He was forever grateful for meeting the mermaid and being allowed another chance at happiness. He was very happy at the moment

“Aye” He smirked as he leaned in to kiss her. ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this pairing. I am not much of a writer hope you liked.


End file.
